


What's Up Loser

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	What's Up Loser

“Dean? Is that you?”  
Your old green eyed friend turned toward you.   
“Y/N?”  
“It is you! Oh my god it’s so good to see you!.”  
You pulled him into one of your bone-crushing hugs that he had missed.   
“It’s good to see you too!”  
“How are you and Sammy doing? Still keeping the family business running?”  
“What else would we be doing? How about you? Are you still hunting?”  
“Sort of. I’m running a supply shop here in town, so I deal with plenty of hunters. I’m just not hunting too much myself these days.”  
“Well, we know who to visit when we’re in town.”  
“I feel like I haven’t seen you in years! We used to be so close, what happened?”  
“I don’t know, but I think I know how to fix it.”  
****  
The bell over the shop door dinged.   
“What’s up loser?”  
“Hi Dean.”  
“What? No, you gotta do the thing.”  
You groan.   
“I, um, don’t remember it.”  
“Oh sure you do. Please? For me?”  
“Come over here and make me.”  
“Oh you’re so in for it now.”  
He advances, grinning evilly at you.   
“Dean…”  
He attacks your sides, making you squeal with laughter.   
“FINE! FINE!!! Not much, stud.”  
“There, was that so hard?”  
“I missed you, Winchester.”  
“Likewise, Y/L/N.”


End file.
